Judgment
Judgment (風紀委員 (ジャッジメント) Fūki Iin (Jajjimento), lit. Disciplinary Commitee) is a term used to refer to Cornelia City's student-based disciplinary commitee. They are composed of students of varying abiliities and fighting styles, and along with other safety factions, they are tasked to maintain peace-and-order within the school system. Judgment members can be recognized by the armbands they wear over their right sleeves, which are white with blue stripes which in the middle bears a blue bird-like symbol. Duties As most of the city population are students (second only to adults), it is the duty of Judgment to catch those delinquents misusing their powers along with other offenders and protect the students or civillians involved. They can arrest criminals, though only the legal security faction can formally take them into custody. In the event of a situation that Judgment members cannot handle, their superiors and the city's security forces will take over. Although, when handling the matters that can destroy most of the city (such as the Assault of the Demons), Judgment will also helping other security factions, though most of the part they evacuate normal civillians to safety. Overall, the role of Judgment officer is more like a part-time civillian patrol officer and often used in community services, such as cleaning garbage from the streets (when either the cleaning service is unavailable or had a reason to not doing), helping locate lost objects, traffic duty, etc. Their authority is normally limited to their school grounds and districts a Judgment; a member of another branch can request the Judgment branch that has control of an area to temporarily extend their jurisdiction in that area; also, they can only use their authority outside when ordered to by their superiors or in cases of emergency. Organization Joining Judgment's ranks requires one only to be a Cornelia City student, though it is unknown what the minimum age required is, as elementary students are allowed to join the ranks (though it should be noted that they only provided the first aid and community service). It is also shown that most members are part of their School's Student Council or a class representative, this is because the all Student Council members are allowed to be a Judgment though the only exception to this is Roku, Luneth, and Bartz Klauser (though the former did join Judgment for one day). Younger members of Judgment are partnered with older members to patrol the city, though when one reaches a certain age, a member is allowed to patrol alone or form partners with other members of the branch. During large-scale operations, several members of Judgment of the same or different branch can form a group for patrols. There are at least 177 currently known Judgment branches in Cornelia City, each branch has it's own captain; Light is currently the head of Judgment 177 Branch Office. Abilities Other than the unique fighting style of each individual (with the exception of elementary students), members of Judgment are trained on how to apply first aid. They are also trained in basic emergency situation responses, as well as basic physical training for those who haven't control or have their own fighting style. Equipment Clothing All members of Judgment are required to wear their armband, which bears the Judgment symbol, during operations; however, they can also keep it hidden, when they want to be discreet and don't want to draw attention to themselves. Safety Gear Other Equipment Story Dissidia School Side Khamja Infiltration arc Destiny High Incident arc The 2nd Great Disaster Assault of the Demons arc Zephyr's Remnant arc While Ventus is treating his injuries he received from Levia, Aqua looks up information regarding the Zephyr's Remnant. Aqua is able to discover that there was an incident where the Zephyr was destroyed and it's use for powering up one's strength and also the information regarding the Order Grimoire. The Final Battle arc Known Members Senior High School *Light *Lightning *Firion *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Prishe *Aqua *Roku (Member for 1 day) Junior High School *Ventus *Riku *Sora (Member for 1 day; provides help constantly) Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Factions and Organizations Category:DSS Factions and Organizations Category:Judgment